How Did We Manage To End Up In Twilight!
by Just Beth x
Summary: After tearing a page of Breaking Dawn 3 friends are transported into the world of Twilight. They try and survive without getting involved, but thats hard when one vampire can read your mind...and you know everything about his family secret...
1. Chapter 1

Taylor: 17, Long curly white Blonde hair pulled up in ponytail, emerald green eyes, slim stomach but curvy build, rosy lips, quite short, generally wears sunglasses. In 3 words: Sarcastic, Smart and Feisty. Style: Cowboy boots and leather

Summer:16, dark brown wavy hair, pale blue eyes, dark lashes, slim build, slightly tanned, smooth skin, a few light freckles over bridge of nose, average height. In 3 words: Shy, friendly, optimistic. Style: Skinny jeans and baggy boyfriend jumpers.

Brooke:16, red boy cut hair, pierced ears, petite figure, tall, pale, dark brown almost black eyes, dark lashes. In 3 words: smart, reliable, crazy. Style: Jeans and converses.

*****

Chapter 1

TPOV

It was raining, as per usual here in London, England. Typical, the beginning of Easter and the rain decides to come right on in and make it cold a miserable. Just our luck. I didn't really mind the rain that much, but when you walk to school and have just done your hair in the morning, it gets kind of annoying sometimes.

We had a week to go till the Easter holidays; 2 weeks of sitting on my ass doing bugger all. But, until then, I had to sit through school and learn...or, seeing as it was maths, stare out to of the window and daydream.

Class was over soon and after my teacher calling after me to give me a detention for lack of class work and attention, I headed to the library and pulled out my notebook and started doodling. I didn't have enough money for lunch today, but oh well. I'll just make something better at home that actually has a decent taste.

Half way through lunch and 2 note pages later Brooke and Summer wandered on over to my table and dumped their bags down on the floor. I gave them my usual cheeky smile.

"Hey guys. How was lunch?"

Summer shrugged. "Good. My mum put a cookie in my lunch today." She grinned like a little kid in a sweet shop while Brooke took out her copy of breaking Dawn. She was only half way through the book, which was really annoying Summer. All she wanted to do was talk about it, and how 'hot' Edward is. Pfft, honestly.

I didn't even bother reading the books. I just let Summer tell me her own version of it, which included her own vivid descriptions of Edwards perfect body and perfect face and perfect hair...

After 10 minutes of her description of him I asked her to move on to a half decent topic.

Summer was tapping away while she stared over Brooke's shoulder and read the book with her. She was desperate for her to get to the end so she could just talk about it continuously. "So, does Jacob imprint on that random girl?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Keep reading."

Curious myself, I peered over the book and looked at the page. I couldn't see it very clearly, so I took hold of the hardback book.

"Let's have a look for a second." I tugged at the book.

"Hey! I'm reading it." With that we both pulled at the book, Summer staring in horror at the damage to the precious Breaking Dawn. They were her copies after all.

With one last tug I managed to get the book.

RIIIPPPPPPP...

I stared at the page Brooke had been on, and then looked at her hands, where the page actually was. Crap, I was in trouble now. Summer just stared down at her book in shock horror.

"What the hell! Why did you just do that?" Summer grabbed the book from my hands and the ripped paper from Brooke's and stormed out of the library. I looked at Brooke and we both jumped up and followed after her.

We walked out of the Library to bump into a frozen Summer. "Summer, we're sorry. Please..." I waved a hand in front of Summer's face. Her mouth was gaping open, staring straight in front of her. I think it was lucky the corridor was empty or else people would have thought she was a bit nuts. "Summer. You ok there. It's not that bad. Brooke will even buy you a new book."

"Hey!"

She didn't respond, her pale blue eyes stone cold. I rolled my eyes and looked around the corridor.

I don't remember those signs. Or that display. And where did that water fountain come from... what the hell?

I then followed Summer's eye line to the huge entry sign: Welcome To Forks High School.

...Well crud. That wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, nothing was supposed to happen.

Brooke noticed what I had noticed and we shook Summer till she came out of shock. "Where...but....what...the...Forks? " She paused. "This is some weird trick, isn't it?" She turned to glare at both of us. "Who planned this?"

I shrugged. "Don't look at us. We're just as confused as you are."

Brooke had a thoughtful look on her face and using the brains she was luckily born with, she stated simply: "Why don't we just head back to the library?"

"Good point." With that, I went to the turn the door handle of the library...which didn't have a door handle before but was just a push/pull door.

I shoved the door open, expecting to be in our old, homely, bright library. How wrong was I?

A slightly plump man sat behind a desk, reading what sounded like algebraic expressions...shudder. He gave a quick look at us and smiled. "Ah, you must be the new students."

We looked at each other and then back at him. "New students?"

He nodded. "Yes. The new exchange students from England."

We all just stared at him, wide-eyed, where as everyone else was just staring at us. Time for me to save us, yet again, from another dreaded math lesson.

"Umm, we haven't actually got our class schedules yet. We'll be, uh... right back." With that I slammed the door shut and looked back at my 2 best friends, who looked back at me with the exact same expression on their faces.

Summer was the first to speak. "This isn't actually possible. I mean, travelling half way round the world to a parallel fictional universe, right Brooke?" We turned to our Brooke, who stood there once again with a thoughtful look plastered to her face; her cropped red hair dangling slightly in front of her eyes. You could tell she was concentrating hard because her pierced ears had turned pinkish.

Then she looked back up at us and said what I thought she would never say. "Well. It looks like it is possible after all."

My head was becoming slightly dizzy with all this new information. So, we were in a fictional universe where a coven of 'stunningly beautiful' 'vegetarian' vampires live, one of which falls in love with a human and can read minds, who live by a treaty placed by a bunch of anger management teenage werewolves that were actually shape shifters...

Fun...

"Well," I said, shaking my head of that any normal thoughts, "Lets, go get our class schedules."

And with that, I walked past my 2 best friends, who then followed after me, towards whatever signs we could find that pointed to anywhere that looked like an Office.

This really has made my bloody day... ¬_¬

**Review Please X ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TPOV

We finally managed to find the office and ask the old lady sitting behind the desk if we had class schedules. Turns out we did, and that they had been expecting us; which sounds kind of creepy and reminded me way too much like some kind of horror film.

Says the girl who got transported into a fictional book.

Our schedules were harmless, simple, boring lessons scattered throughout the day. Lunch was next period and seeing as we hadn't gone to any lessons so far, we weren't going to start.

"So..." Summer started, after reading her schedule. "What are we going to do?"

This time I spoke. Brooke was still contemplating why I was classed as the year above them where as back in home I was in the same year as them. I was only a couple of months older then Brooke anyway, so we should have had the same classes.

"We just...follow the schedules," I shrugged. "If they were expecting us then we should be fine. We just, act casual, totally normal, like we know why the hell we're actually here for," and then I added another crucial fact, that I didn't truly believe myself, "and if we are actually in Twilight and The Cullen's are here, then we can't get involved. Understood?" Summer just blushed and nodded. I could tell she wasn't happy at that part. "Also, block your mind somehow. Just think about something other than Bella's future, or the fact they're vampires. Then we can be out of here as quickly as we were in." I smirked at my plan. It was perfect; the only problem would be putting it into place. That would be the hard part, especially where Summer was involved.

She huffed slightly, and tucked a dark, untidy wave of her hair behind her ear. Brooke looked up from the sheet of paper in her hands just as the bell rang for lunch. We headed towards the cafeteria and sat down at any random table, away from everyone else.

Obviously people were talking, quite loudly, about the new people; us. However, I overheard one conversation from a fair haired boy on the table beside us.

"Damn, that Bella Swan is cute. Did you see her ass in them tight old jeans? Talk about one fine body."

Ok, _now_ I was slightly convinced we were in Twilight. But then again, that could have been any new girl called Bella...right? Then my hopes that we were just half way round the world were shattered when Summer's eyes darted to the door of the cafeteria.

"Oh. My. God!" She whispered loudly in my ear. "It's them! We're in Twilight, I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to turn my body to face the door where the Cullen's entered...Ok, so they were all kinda good looking...

...Fine, they all had beauty that even God would be jealous of. Man, I'm glad I didn't just say that aloud or else Summer would practically be singing 'I told you so' and she doesn't like singing. Not one bit.

They all walked in two's, except the one at the back. He had a mess of caramel bed hair and golden eyes. I assumed he was the infamous Edward. Better looking than I imagined, but not as great as Summer made him out to be.

Brooke was even staring, but she was staring at the one with dark curls and cute little dimples. He reminded me of an older version of my baby brother, Louis. He was only 6 years old and...

Crap! Louis!

Our mum died during childbirth with Louis and my dad shortly followed with pneumonia. I was 13 at the time. Our Grandma Mabel looks after us now, but she's getting old, so I have to technically look after her. Louis going to be so worried right now.

I scrambled for my phone in my jeans and searched up our home number which I had still failed to learn off by heart even after all these years. As I called the number I paused. If we're in a parallel universe, would this actually work? Or could you contact the other universe you were originally from?

Well, nobody's actually been in that situation so I don't have a bloody answer to it. But I was about to find out.

My 2 star struck best friends were still catching glimpses of the Cullen's and hadn't actually noticed my level of Panic when someone finally answered the phone.

"Tay-Tay-Tay- Taylor!" Louis' little baby voice cried on the phone. I covered up his yells of grief. I had accidently turned my phone onto speaker. Turning it off and turning the volume down as well, I hurried myself out of the cafeteria doors, which turned out to be right beside the Cullen's table.

'_Damn those stupid frickin' sparkly vampires. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't technically be in this stupid flipping mess!'_ I yelled in my head, cursing the stupid Cullen name. If it weren't for them, there would be no book. With no book we wouldn't have ripped a page and then there would be no alternate universe of Twilight to go to.

As I stormed out of the cafeteria I felt Edward's gaze follow me out, and I couldn't care less. I walked down the empty corridor whilst trying to calm Louis down.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's ok Louis. Everything's Fine. Don't worry." I heard he's sobs slow down. "Louis, I need you to take a few deep breaths; In and out." I had totally forgotten about his asthma. He needed to calm down quick or else he was gonna have an attack when I wasn't there. I really didn't want that on my conscious. Soon enough his breathing was normal. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you Taylor?" He asked. I could practically see his adorable little face stare up at me with those big green eyes looking at me.

It was a reasonable question, minus a decent answer.

"It doesn't matter right now, Louis. I'm just sorry I didn't pick you up today. I, totally forgot."

"That's ok. Miss Wilson took me home to Grandma." Phew. Miss Wilson was a good person. Young, and daydreams a bit too much, sure, but still, she was a good teacher.

"That's ok then. Why didn't you call me earlier"

He paused. "I did. Loads and loads of times."

I stared blankly into space. "Huh? But..." I double checked my phone.

_You have 53 missed calls._

"Damn! I am so sorry Louis. I promise it won't happen again." Hopefully it won't happen again. I mean, come on, how many times does someone get whisked away from their home like this.

"That's ok. That's not why I tried to call you." It wasn't?

"Then¬!

"Grandma's in the hopsital." I almost laughed at his pronunciation when I realised what he said.

"Louis. What happened?"He didn't speak for a while. "Louis, I need you to tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad." He sighed.

"Well...Grandma was breathing kinda funny, and then she started pointing to the phone in a hurry. I ran to the phone and dialled the ambulancey thingy, just like you taught me." I could've cried. I'm so proud that I actually taught that kid something. To be honest, he wasn't the brightest of sparks. Not only did he get my dad's looks but also my dad's mind, especially when it came down to common sense.

That's why he died. He refused to accept he was really ill. He just thought it was flu. It wasn't, it was worse. Much worse.

"...and then the doctorery people showed up, like on those doctor shows where the doctors come along and fix people and have lots of stuff happen to them that are dramatic, and they wheeled her away and then they tried to take me with them but then I said you would be worried so I told them I had to wait for you to tell you and that you would be back soon. But you didn't get back soon so I twied calling you."

I sniffled slightly, just as I heard the door of the cafeteria swing open. Checking my watch it said we had 5 minutes till we were supposed to be in lesson. I had Art next so I was ok. I might actually go to the lesson, just to take my mind off things. I turned round slightly to see who was leaving.

'_The stupid Cullen's. Of course.'_

I rolled my eyes and spoke quieter, hoping their hearing wasn't _that_ good, even if they were vampires. "Louis. Listen to me. I am so proud of you. You're one brave little soldier. What I need you to do is to call up the hospital and ask if they can arrange someone to pick you up and take you to Gran, ok? I'm not gonna be home for a while."

"Why? Are you going round Blakes again," he gasped loudly, "Can I come?!" He loved Blake almost as much as I did.

"Umm...I'm not round Blake's house actually. In fact I'm, uh on a field trip."

"...A fwield trip?"

"Yea. I need you to call the hospital now. I'll call you later, promise."

"Pinky Swear?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. "Pinky Swear." I hung up just as the Cullen's passed me. Edward gave me a backwards glance, his eyes darker, and squinting, like he was analysing me.

I stuck my phone in my pocket and turn on my heel back into the cafeteria just as the bell rang. I managed to find Brooke and Summer.

"Where'd you go? Are you ok?" Brooke questioned, slinging a comforting arm around me. I just nodded in return.

"Yea, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." Seeing an open opportunity, Summer changed the conversation.

"We are officially in Twilight! God, I can't believe this is happening. Did you see him? I told you Edward was amazingly fit! I was right wasn't I," She practically squealed in delight, making everyone turn to look at her like she was a crazy psycho who's just gone off her meds.

"If I say you were, will you shut up?" Instantly she stood still, and mimed having her lips zipped.

"So, after class I'll meet you 2 in the car park and we'll work our way from there I suppose," I shrugged, unsure and not nearly as enthusiastic. I just wanted to go home, and that was saying something. I never got homesick.

They both looked at me funny. "You're going to lesson?" Brooke inquired, trying to work out what was going through my mind.

"Yea. I need to clear my mind."

Summer had that sweet guilty look on her face when she felt like something was her fault, even if it wasn't. "Are you sure nothing happened Taylor?"

"Meh...Louis. Grandma...Blake." I shrugged it off and waved goodbye as I searched for my lesson, leaving them to figure their own way out.

It turned out I was late, by 10 minutes. Luckily I had the excuse of being new. I sat right at the front in art, how annoying. The teacher, a well built male with a dark ponytail of hair, kept looking at my work; or should I say lack of work. At the end of the lesson he gave me a fair warning that f I didn't achieve minimum of a C in my work this semester, exchange student or not, he was going to call my parents.

Good luck getting a reception where they are, pal.

Next I had Spanish. Oh the joy ¬_¬

I wasn't preciously on time to Spanish either. I shoved the door open and looked into the new face of evil.

"Sorry, I'm new." I muttered, looking around the room I noticed some familiar faces. Edward Cullen and the vampire with the dark curls...Emmett, if my memory serves me right. They were sitting besides each other In the row second furthest from the back. There was a spare seat right behind them, where _'Senorita Goff,'_ pointed one perfectly manicured finger. I followed where the trail of the finger, Edward's eyes bearing into me as I walked past. His eyes dark, hungry.

'_Why are his eyes so damn dark? It's not me is it? God that would be annoying. Wait...it's Bella's first day too, which means he just had biology...with Bella. That makes a bit more sense.'_ I thought during the lecture (which was entirely in Spanish to my dismay.)

After nearly falling to sleep, the end of day bell drilled though my ears. I got up slowly, trying to fully recover from me random drowsiness and left practically last. 3rd last.

Edward and Emmett followed after me.

I headed straight for the car park and waited...and waited...

...and waited...

Where were they? I'm pretty damn sure that I asked them to meet me in the car park, which was practically empty. There were only a few cars left-teachers cars- and one shiny silver Volvo.

Owned by one obnoxious sparkly vampire.

I decided to go check in the office once more, but just as I stepped into the building someone blocked my path. And that someone had topaz eyes.

"Hello," he said. His voice was smooth, 'perfect.'

"Uh...sorry for bumping into you like that. I'll just be going now." I tried to swerve past him, and failed. He lowered his face down so he was eye level with me, which creeped me out slightly. But boy was his skin pale! Like, snow kinda pale. Dead pale.

'_Oh right, vampire.'_

"How do you know about us," he demanded. I decided to act my hair colour at that point.

"Who?"

"...Us. Me and my family."

"I don't even know your name. How am I meant to know about your family. I didn't even though you had a family till you just technically told me." God, I hate acting blonde.

Edward just glared at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the doors to the car park. "Hey! This is assault! I can sue you know." _'At least I think I can.'_

We got to his car and I managed to pull away from him. "I am not getting in a car with you." _'Summer might gladly follow you around but not me.' _ He just smirked, his half smile smirk that fan girls found sexy. "You either get in willingly or I'll have to use force." I thought he was going to say 'I'll use the force,' for a moment. That would have gotten me cracking up. Instead, I suddenly felt drowsy again.

"I'm...not moving" I tried to say in a determined manor, but once again, failed. He opened the back doors and placed me in swiftly and smoothly. I tried fighting, but it was no use. I was really tired and this was a super strong, super fast veggie vampire we're talking about here. It wouldn't have worked even if I wasn't tired.

Edward then got into the front seat, grabbed the steering wheel and reversed out of the parking space, and sped out of the car park. That was when I noticed the blonde haired one who Summer said always looked like he was in pain. He didn't look like he was in pain now. He seemed pretty relaxed if you ask me. I was then hit with another surge of Drowsiness...

Wait a second. The blonde one could change emotions! Damn him. That so counts as cheating in my books.

I closed my eyes to go to sleep, having one last thought before I went into a dreamless slumber.

'_Damn you stupid, sparkly, Shiny silver Volvo driving, manipulating, kidnapping vampires!'_

**Please Review! X =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TPOV

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, as the saying goes. But when you're thrown into a fictional dimension and have been kidnapped against your will by vampires, what's the rule then? Do you just make do with the situation? Do you try and run? Do you blurt out everything you know?...

I was about to find out.

I yawned loudly and flipped myself over on this cushy material, which I am assuming is a sofa. Cushions surrounded me and I briefly opened my eyes. It wasn't a sofa. It was a 4 poster king sized bed, which seemed very elegant and gothic to me. My eyes scanned beyond the highly piled pillows and then slammed shut again.

Edward Cullen was sitting in front of me on a chair, staring a little too intently for my liking. "She's awake," he said in a normal tone and then the room was full of people, well vampires. I kept my eyes closed again and turned over, snuggling back under the covers as much as I could.

I felt a sudden surge of hyper activity and nearly shot out of bed, but I kept a strong hold of the duvet covers. They weren't gonna scare me out that easily. Opening my eyes again, I met another pair of topaz eyes. More lively and nicer than the last pair I had bumped into.

"Hiya. I'm Alice."

'_Well, I could have guessed that.' _She was small in stature and had a preened mess of black hair cut short. I sighed and sat up. God was this bed comfy! But that's changing the subject. "Uh, hi, I suppose." Her eyes glossed over and she yelped in joy, making me jump back slightly in surprise. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Ok then...oh right. Visions.

I peeked a look out of the window. Rain. It was like I couldn't get away from the darn thing. It whacked hard at the window pain as a storm rolled in. I instantly thought of baseball and nearly laughed. It wasn't late yet, it was still reasonably light outside, for a gray day.

Edward was still staring, his eyes still a bright, liquid, golden topaz. Looking around at everyone, they all had clear Topaz eyes. None were darker than the others. Which was strange when there is a human in the room with them.

My eyes focused briefly on the muscular but lean vampire with the wavy mess of honey blonde hair. The one who could change emotions...

Jasper.

Jasper had always been my favourite in the twilight books, for several reasons. First, he attacked Bella, which just made me laugh. Second, he was southern gentleman, and you can't get much better than a guy with a southern accent. Finally, Summer hated him, and he was overall underappreciated. Only because he was technically the reason that Bella and Edward split up in New moon.

Also, he and Alice make a cute couple. Total opposites, but perfect for each other. And there was no personal displays of affection with them as it was hinted with Emmett and Rosalie.

My attention was dragged off him and his equally topaz eyes and relaxed face (which confused me greatly seeing as he was meant to be the 'weak link' in the family) when I heard another speaking to me.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle," he glanced over at Edward, who nodded sullenly. "My son here says that you know about our nature." I was slightly shocked that, even after all these years, he still had an adorable English accent too. But I couldn't focus on the good looking, model like, godly Dr and his accent. I had to focus on getting out of here without Rosalie making me into a shish kebab.

Edward laughed whole heartedly at that.

"She may be fierce, but she won't hurt you." Rosalie just scowled at him in response.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about. And seeing as I am still here against my will, I'd like to go home now." _'If only it were that simple.'_

No one seemed to believe me, which annoyed me. Wouldn't they prefer that I didn't know so we could all continue our lives in a normal manor, or as close to a normal manor as a bunch of vegetarian vampires could get. "We would appreciate the truth..."

"Taylor Marsden." I took a deep breath. I would probably die after this anyway, if Rosalie had anything say with this. And besides 'The truth will set you free.' If they phrase works right now, I am going to be so damn pleased.

"Well, I know you're the Cullen's: Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice," I pointed at each individually, speaking slowly, trying to gain as much confidence as I could, "and, as weird as this may sound, you're all fictional characters in a series of books known in, well I think this is the right way of putting this, a different dimension. You're all vampires... 'vegetarian' vampires." I paused for breath and watched the reactions. Rosalie was the first.

"I say we kill her now. Or ship her off to the Volturi and let them deal with her," she took a drastic step forward before Emmett held her back. "Baby, it's not worth that hassle," he then added, "wait...we're fictional?!"

"Yea...kind of. I mean, sure, you're here now, but you were just characters in a book. I mean, Jasper was originally called Ronald. That's gotta be proof of fiction." Emmett just stared at me, before bursting into a fit of laughter. I must admit I snickered a bit along with everyone else in the room, but Jasper just stared at me, still completely at ease. I could tell that he wasn't exactly happy I knew about them, but he didn't seem to be saying anything about it.

After breaking the tension of the room, Carlisle carried on speaking. "So, you do know that we are vampires."

"Yup. Sparkly vegetarian vampires, as non scary and anti-vampiric as that actually sounds."

He looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, can I go home now?"

Edward spoke then. "But you don't have anywhere to go."

Damn, thought I could let that one slide.

"Yea I do, it's just...you know, it's not quite, uh...fine. I have nowhere to go, but that doesn't matter right now. I can always find somewhere." Alice suddenly jumped up and down in excitement.

"I have a great idea! You can stay here, with us."

"NO!" Came a unison of people, including Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and myself. We all looked at one and other before glaring back at Alice.

"Yea, that's an awesome idea. It would be so cool to have another baby sis. And hey, you could tell me what happens in these so called fiction books. I better be a main character though," Emmett said. I smirked. He had been described as tall, burly and dimpled, reminding Rosalie of baby Henry, and was the most intimidating of all the Cullen's. Sure, I was intimidated as hell in his presence, but he was so much like a dumb little teddy bear, I over looked his strength and immortality. I was right, he was definitely an older version of Louis.

Everyone looked at Carlisle in anticipation, awaiting his decision. "Well, it seems like it's for the best." Alice and Emmett shared a high five whilst Esme looked at me with a homely motherly smile, that reminded me too much like my own mother, if you changed her hair to a wispy blonde shade.

I then reminded them of a very crucial and life threatening, to me, fact. "But, what about my scent. Surely it's bad enough that Edward's found his singer, but couldn't it affect your, uh, vegetarianism, and , oh, I don't know, my own damn life!" Everyone apart from Carlisle turned to Edward and stared at him in surprise. He'd probably already discussed the possibility of his singer, plus the fact he couldn't read her mind.

Lucky girl.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem Taylor," I raised an eyebrow at the English doctor, "seeing as you have no scent at all to us."

...What?!

*****

I sat there whilst the Cullen's talked amongst them, confused out of my mind as to why I had no scent to them. Sure, I was grateful, it meant I wouldn't get attacked, but surely that's, well, weird. I also realised that i would now be a medical curiousity to Carlisle.

After Edward discussed the family matter of Bella with everyone, pretending I wasn't even alive yet alone there, Emmett decided to take him on a brotherly hunt. They left. Then, Carlisle got a call from the hospital, calling him in for a major operation. He gave me a curt nod, actually acknowledging that I was still in the room, and then left also. Esme and Alice left to buy some food, seeing as they were lacking, and Alice was pepped up to buy me some new clothes. Rosalie had already left to hunt earlier, and no one trusted me on my own.

That just left me alone with Jasper.

Jasper: the sparkling vegetarian vampire.

Jasper: the empath.

Jasper: the weak link in the family.

Jasper: the killer.

We sat there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Seeing as I was staying here, I might as well get comfortable. I asked Jasper if they had any books in the house. He looked at me funny, before pointing me in the right direction. What? Just because I was blonde, doesn't mean I don't like reading.

It was right beside his room, and in the corner of the huge oak furnished library was a cute little acoustic guitar. I was the artistically gifted one in my family so I knew how to play a few things on the guitar, although I much preferred the piano. I wandered past the guitar and picked up the first supernatural related book that I found that wasn't _Dracula_.

Hey, just because I didn't read Twilight, doesn't mean I don't like vampire books.

Taking the book back up to, what I assume was now my bedroom, I lied back against the huge amount of plumped up, cushy pillows and sunk my teeth into the first Sookie Stackhouse novel: Dead until Dark.

5 minutes into the book my memory swam back to this afternoon in school. I searched my pockets for my phone, ready to call up Louis again.

Nothing.

Panicking, I ran downstairs, nearly tripping over the last step, and found Jasper lounging on the sofa reading up a book on the Civil war. Figures.

"Umm...have you seen my mobile phone anywhere?"

He pointed to the kitchen counter where it sat proudly. I grabbed at it, dialled the number, and causally went back upstairs.

Louis answered on the second ring.

"Taylor!"

"Hiya Louis. Now listen up, did you call the hospital."

"Yup," I sighed a breath of relief.

"Are you there safely with Grandma?"

"Yup. They said I can stay here until you get back. When will you get back?"

Good question but again, no decent answer. "I'm not too sure Louis. They weren't very specific on the dates.

I could imagine him frowning in thought. "That's not very smarticle of them."

"It's not very _smart_ of them. Don't' take my vocabulary Louis, learn decent vocabulary first and then you can make up your own stupid words," I got back to the subject, "I know it's not smart, but what can you do. Is Grandma looking after you then?"

"No...she's in a crowma."

"...a what?"

"A crowma. The nurse said it's like a long long sleep." Oh, a coma. My heart picked up its speed as my fear grew. My Gran was pretty healthy and agile, considering here growing age of 84. She did suffer frequent asthma attacks, but they were always mild enough to treat within 5, 10 minutes. She never had to be sent to hospital for it and she certainly had never wound up in a coma in her life.

"Well, I hope your making her a get well now card." My family never did get well soon cards. It just implied that the sender wanted the person to suffer slightly. Get well now makes them feel even better, even if it does sound slightly demanding, they generally worked better and quicker.

"Yup. Blake helped me with the design."

"Is Blake there now?"

"Yup. He's the one looking after me. Do you want to talk with him?" I nodded and told Louis to get Blake. Soon enough he was on the phone.

"Hallo?"

I smiled at his cheeky deep voice, smooth as honey. "Hey."

He instantly recognised my voice and I heard him take a few cautious steps, most likely to get away from curious eavesdroppers. "Tay, where the hell are you? Are you ok? What happened to you?"

Awww, he was getting all protective. How sweet. "I'm fine Blake, don't worry. I'm not exactly sure what happened but, well, I'm in America." He didn't answer. "Blake?"

"You are one lucky girl. But I thought when we first went to America, it would be together, and then we could do all the stuff we wanted to there. Start a life together."

Blake was 18, legal to move around as he pleased and to live on his own. With his looming 6'5 height and sturdy, broad shoulders he was huge in comparison to my 5'4 height. He was an overprotective, loving character who could become jealous with the flick of a switch. But Blake was most known for his tousled, lazy, bed hair look in jet black with his ice blue eyes underneath his dark lashes.

He was just kind enough to wait for me to turn 18 before we started anything too serious together, like moving to another country to live togehter.

A wave of calm and a little bit of, surprisingly, jealousy, rushed over me and I took a deep breath in. "Trust me Blake. I hadn't planned any of this. I just... turned up here unexpectedly. I swear, I'm trying to get home as soon as possible. I need to be there for Louis and Gran, you know."

He sighed through the phone. "Ok, but just to make sure...your not down south, are you?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm saving the south for you. You me and Texas." It was his turn to chuckle. "I'm actually in Forks, Washington with Summer and Brooke."

"So your in safe hands then."

I thought over it for a second. "...Yes?"

"Taylor¬"

"What I mean is we're all staying in separate places in the same town. Don't worry about it right now. I promise you I'm as safe as I'll ever be away from you." I glanced over at the clock. 7:47pm "Now wish Louis a good night sleep and tell him to listen to what you say."

"...fine. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

I smiled to myself. "I like you a lot too."

He moaned. "Still not up to 'I love you'?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not so great with commitment, you know that. It'll just mean that when I do say it it'll be more meaningful. It's better I tell you the truth then lie."

"I suppose. Night then."

"Goodnight." With that I hung up the mobile, closed my eyes, and let a single tear fall down my cheek with the thought of my being away from my sweet, protective boyfriend, my innocently naive little brother, and my old, ill gran.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice from the door, automatically jumping. Jasper stood there, eyes looking down at me. I wiped the tear hastily from my cheek. No one see's me cry, ever.

"Yea, I mean, I've been kidnapped by fictional vampires and I'm away from my family, friends and boyfriend. My gran's in a coma and my little brother has no one left in my family there with him. What's not to love about life right now." I knew he had listened in to most of my phone conversation but I really had no energy to be pissed at him right now. I turned away from him and whispered to myself: "all I need is a hug and for someone to tell me everything's alright." I realised he could still hear me, so I raised up a hand and stated clearly, "Not that I expect you to oblige, I mean, you don't even seem to like me that much and anyway¬"

The next thing I knew a pair of cold arms had circled their way around my waist and I was being hugged from behind. I shuddered slightly at the cold but relished in it for the moment. It made me more alert of everything around me. "Two things. Firstly, I never said I didn't like you." His voice was a chilling whisper against my ear. He still had a slight southern twang, " and secondly, everything will be alright. You'll see." Yet another tear seeped down my cheek, and the next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me, wiping it away. He looked just as awkward as I'm sure I did. He stood up and looked down at his hands slightly. I'm sure that if he could he would be blushing right now, as I'm sure I was slightly. "Umm...are you tired, or hungry, or¬"

"I just want time to myself, to be honest." He nodded swiftly and left the room at a normal, human pace. With that, I walked over to the bed, tucked myself under the covers and closed my eyes, ready to relish in a peaceful slumber.

I felt a wave of calm serenity coursed through my veins before my dreams began, only hearing the buzz of my phone, saying I had a message slightly. I ignored it.

I'm sure it can wait till morning. 

**Took me slightly longer with this chapter. What do you think?**

**Review Please X :D**


End file.
